Many cremes and gels are dispensed under pressure and as a result of the pressure tend to breakdown into their original constituent parts or tend to bleed from the dispenser as a result of residual internal pressure after application.
Obviously both of the above occurrences are undesirable and will affect the efficacy of the product or create an untidy condition about the package.